


Concession

by starzki



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, F/M, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starzki/pseuds/starzki
Summary: Companion story to The Politician’s Wife (it will make more sense if you read that fic first). Naraku is rising to power. Kikyou will do anything stop him. She will do everything to stop him.





	Concession

Kikyou makes sure she's always the last to leave.

 

Naraku's political team is dedicated, so being the last one in the office is quite a feat. Especially since she's always sure to be in the next day at dawn with fresh coffee for everyone. But she can sleep when she's dead. There are more pressing matters at hand, like saving the world.

 

Naraku pretends not to notice. Or at least he did until tonight. They're finally alone.

 

In the low light of the campaign office, Kikyou studiously ignores Naraku's dangerous aura, snapping with electricity and lust, as he stares at her across the room. She adjusts her glasses, plays with the tendrils of hair around her face that have escaped her messy bun. She knows what he likes: to defile. So she'll look every bit the part of the innocent and optimistic college co-ed he had known years ago.

 

She even made sure she was wearing his favorite pure-white dress. It was cut so conservatively (high neckline, below the knee), but so tailored it was almost as if she was wearing nothing. It worked. He had told everyone but her to go home.

 

Kikyou is getting impatient. Still "ignoring" him, she brings her pen thoughtfully to her mouth and lets him watch as she absently traces it along her bottom lip before closing her mouth around it.

 

"So," Naraku says.

 

Finally.

 

She lets herself be startled out of her thoughts. "Yes, sir?"

 

"It seems you were right about the timing of that press release. The people love my confidence and they love that I say what they wish they could say. It could've gone bad, but my numbers have never been so high."

 

She smiles slowly. "I never underestimate your following."

 

"Smart. Just like in those old poli-sci classes. But I thought you were a little too kindhearted for this party. You seemed to be more into... well." He doesn't go on.

 

Inuyasha.

 

_He is more beautiful than he has any right to be. Even scowling down at his text book, the way he lounged under the elm tree on the university mall could have come from a recruiting pamphlet. Sun-dappled perfection._

_Kikyou walks up to him, both wanting to preserve the memory in her mind and wanting him to smile at her.  He looks up and does smile. He loses the crease between his eyebrows and he's beautiful in a whole different way._

_"Hey, babe! Come sit with me and explain this stuff."_

_She settles next to him and sees he's studying judicial precedent and federalism. She quirks an eyebrow at him and kisses his cheek. "Inuyasha, you already know this," she chides._

_"Yeah, but I thought you'd have an inside scoop since the TA is so into you." She looks over her shoulder and, true-to-form, the very same TA is pretending not to watch her from a bench next to the fountain._

_She turns back to Inuyasha and rolls her eyes. "I have no doubt you understand federalism with far more nuance than what's-his-name."_

_Inuyasha loses his teasing look, becoming both vulnerable and serious. He brushes her hair off of her cheek and kisses her softly. Her heart flutters with happiness._

_"You're going to make Naraku jealous if  you keep kissing me like that," she breathes into his ear._

_"Oh, let him watch," he whispers back. "I really don't care."_

She had barely noticed Naraku all those years ago, she'd been so wrapped up in that beautiful man and his beautiful ideals. But that was long over, too.

 

Kikyou sighs. "I got tired of playing for the losing team. I want my ideas heard for once and I think you're the man who will make that happen." Her voice slides the edge of regretful and fawning. He loves it.

 

"And what are those ideas?"

 

She licks her lips and sees his gaze shift. "Well, my only idea for now is how to get you to be our party's nominee. The rest can come later."

 

"And do you have ideas to get me the nomination?"

 

"Many."

 

"Show me."

 

Kikyou stands and moves to another desk, rifling the shelf for her file. When he's at her side a moment later, she's not surprised. Nothing he does surprises her. She hears him take in a long inhalation, smelling her, readying himself for what he thinks should happen next.

 

He's forceful when he grabs her hips and pulls her ass to his groin and presses his mouth under her ear.

 

In the next second, he's growling in pain and tearing his injured hand away from her, dripping blood onto the linoleum floor. He carefully extracts the sharpened pencil that had pierced the webbing between his left thumb and index finger.

 

"What the _fuck_!" He glares at her, his deep eyes black with anger and death.

 

She stands tall, hiding her terror, as angry as he is. She pokes him in the sternum hard. "You need to _ask_ before you do something like that," she grits out through clenched jaw.

 

He holds her eyes and something in his face changes. She stares back up at him, defiant. Millimeter by millimeter, moment by moment, his growling mouth moves into a sneer and loses none of its danger.  Kikyou wonders if this is the end, if she miscalculated.

 

Finally, he speaks. "Well?" His voice is a low, raw whisper. " _May I_?"

 

She regards him, finally letting herself smile, letting some of the triumph slip through. Her answer is a sharp hiss in the dark quiet office.

 

" _Yes._ "

 

It's not a second before he tears into her, all teeth and nails and dripping blood, surrounded in a dark purple haze of lust and danger. He has her on the desk, rutting into her like a wild animal, before pushing her to the floor.  Kikyou has never felt so alive. So cherished.

 

The next day, she burns her dress. She takes a moment at this little funeral pyre to mourn the death of her old life. She has made her choice.

 

-x-

 

Their relationship is an open secret in the office. Those who don't fully approve of the affair weigh their morals against their bank accounts and find they don't care enough say anything. No one says a word when the two of them slip away most afternoons. No one makes a peep about the hotel room bills.

 

It makes the next step very convenient.

 

-x-

 

In truth, the accident was Kikyou's idea. She had made a miscalculation. She thought Naraku would have reigned her in, decided on something less... evil.

 

Kikyou doesn't stop to wonder what this says about her: both that she could underestimate his capacity for immorality as well as the fact that she was the one with the original plan.

 

After sex, she dresses while he lazes in bed. Since the accident, Kikyou redoubles her effort to not make mistakes. She knows her specialty is getting the details right, but she has to always keep aware of the final goal, both Naraku's and her own.

 

From the hotel bathroom, she hears the television flick on, hears reporters and pundits battling over whose fault the accident was.

 

Naraku calls from the bed, "You're a fucking genius." Kikyou carefully fixes her smudged makeup, applying more concealer to a new bruise under her jaw and flushing at the memory of humiliation and ecstasy he could get her to feel.

 

"It's all they're talking about, right? Those land deals that were leaked last month are nothing. Both boring and completely old news."  Kikyou pads into the bedroom and joins Naraku at the edge of the bed watching the coverage.

 

The beauty of it (and there was a strange beauty to it) is that Naraku had only hired two people to orchestrate the whole spectacle: a loyal supporter with terminal, end-stage pancreatic cancer willing to run another car off of a bridge as long as her family was taken care of by the party, and a coroner with evidence from "updated" procedures. The reporters did all of the rest on their own.

 

"That old bastard could have given me a run for my money," Naraku crows in victory.

 

Kikyou recites the expected line, "He was falling in the polls just as fast as you were rising. Come election, you would have won in a landslide, anyway."

 

Naraku smiles at Kikyou, then returns his attention to the television, where his rival's daughter is being beset by reporters as she leaves the hospital. The young woman's face is pale and lifeless. The talking head keeps using the phrase, "end of a political dynasty," and wondering what will become of, Sango, the sole survivor of the terrible crash.

 

In the corner of Kikyou's eye, she sees Naraku's face change. He turns back to Kikyou and she can see his thoughts roiling behind his eyes. "Now that's a pretty young damsel who needs saving, don't you think? Even if he is from the opposing political party?"

 

Kikyou wants to vomit, wants him again, wants to have thought of it first. Of course. It's perfect. She'll actually be able to plan a wedding in her lifetime.  Too bad it won't be her own.

 

She pulls her skirt up to her hips and swings her leg to straddle his crotch.

 

She rocks against him, feeling him become hard again, feeling his hands ghosting over her hips.  "May I?" he asks with that same dangerous smirk.

 

Kikyou smiles and worries she falling in love.

 

-x-

 

The dinner fundraiser went off without a hitch, successful on each of Kikyou's separate agendas.

 

First, Naraku is purring in her ear about the networking and the money that poured in, all in support of him as the next political leader.

 

Second, she had seen some infiltration from Inuyasha's political party at the dinner. They finally clued in to her hints: fliers, press releases, wanted ads with specific dates and wording, she damned near sent an engraved invitation. They were learning what it meant to win against Naraku and she was currently maneuvering all of the available chess pieces into their positions.

 

"Did anyone tell you the numbers tonight?" she asks Naraku as the chauffer closes the limo door behind them. "Are we not waiting for Sango?"

 

"First, phones off," Naraku warns as the limo pulls away from the benefit and not bothering to answer her question. He's gotten paranoid in the last few months. Since his wedding really. He calls for regular sweeps for bugs of his home and office, disables or tapes off all laptop cameras for all of his campaign workers, and phones _must_ be off for any private political discussions.

 

He's smart.

 

Kikyou hopes she's smarter as she swipes at her phone with no response, showing him that she's already thought of it.

 

His smile is genuine. It makes her skin crawl.

 

"The numbers are very..." he slides closer to her in the seat, "very...," he sidles up to her, cupping her jaw in his hand, "good," he finally whispers before covering her mouth with his own.

 

He's tasting her, devouring her, consuming her. He's gentle for once, which she hates, but happy because she hates it.  Hates him. She needs to ride this feeling so that it will take her to the end. Their end. Her end, then his.

 

She bites his tongue and pushes him off of her. He gasps and smiles again, pushing her roughly down to lay across the seat. "Did I forget to ask permission again?" he teases.

 

She doesn't answer but claws at the hair above his ear, fingernails scoring his scalp. He's enough like her that she knows he'll never believe her unless he thinks she hates him a little. She challenges him with her eyes as she relaxes back, opening her legs under him. She yanks his hair and pushes his shoulder, forcing him between her knees as the pleats of her long cream skirt pool up at her hips and upper thighs.

 

"Are you grateful for me?" she asks.

 

He licks his lips slowly and stares down at her. She had neglected panties that night, knowing he would notice and approve.

 

His hands come up to her knees and slide up and down her thighs, first the outside, then the inside. He finally looks up and says, conceding, "I'm grateful."

 

She doesn't smile. "Then lick me," Kikyou orders.

 

He does. He starts at her thighs, with nibbles and bites that will leave small bruises. Then he laves her open and her sex responds, though the rest of her does not. It's so strange that this is the only thing he does that ever can truly make her come, but her body feels like a lump of clay. It's only when he holds her down roughly, face crushed into the pillow and losing her breath, or when he ties her hands above her head and threatens to let the maid find her that way, or any of the hundreds of pains and humiliations he has come up with, it's only then that her body comes alive and sings and hums with pleasure.

 

Only the hurt feels good. It's what Inuyasha could never understand.

 

_Inuyasha is angry at her. For a moment, Kikyou wonders if he's angry enough to hit her._

_Of course, he doesn't, and Kikyou marvels that she's disappointed._

_"So that's it?" he asks._

_Kikyou stands frozen in the doorway facing away from him. It's a full minute before she answers him. "Yes," she finally says._

_"You need to tell me why." His voice cracks on the last word._

_Kikyou doesn't know. She does, but she doesn't. It's all the little things. Her sister's cancer. Graduation. Too much pressure at the firm. Nothing feels the same any more and it seems like she's been on a fool's errand trying to recapture the magic they used to have._

_But she can't tell him that she's tired of feeling loved, even in the wonderfully imperfect way he loves her. She wants, needs, something different._

_So she takes a step forward, then another, then another. "I'm sorry," is all she can think to say._

 

Naraku is careful, plucking at her nerve endings, causing her to shudder and dance under his tongue. Her mind goes over her to-do list for the next day, the next week, plotting and replotting everything again carefully.  She's thankful when she hears her own gasp and sees her legs shaking and crushing the head between her thighs.

 

She's not yet done with her orgasm before he flips her over and she hears a zipper. He's inside of her in the next moment, lifting her ass to meet his hips as he drives into her again and again. She clutches for something to brace her and finds the handle of the limo. As his pace quickens, she pushes her shoulders up, arching and looking back at the man fucking her. His eyes are glazed over. She feels like she could be anyone and this makes her head buzz with shame and delight.

 

"Pull my hair," she's able to gasp out. He does, pulling her back into a deeper arch, paying her back for pulling his earlier. It sets something off in Naraku and his thrusts become harder and faster and he's coming inside of her with a choked groan.

 

A moment passes and he collapses back into his seat. Kikyou follows, mentally noting that she will have to get her skirt dry cleaned the next day.

 

They ride the rest of the way to his home in silence.

 

It's only as they walk through the front door of Naraku's mansion that they realize that Sango is missing.

 

Kikyou waits until she's back in her own apartment to smile.

 

-x-

 

Kikyou rushes into the hotel room. Her schedule is tight and she cannot waste a second of time.

 

She positions her laptop on the desk and opens it. It's brand new, though identical to her last one.  In five minutes, it's ready and primed.

 

Her phone beeps with a text from Naraku's driver. He's on his way up. Kikyou steels herself for the confrontation. Her time has come to save the world.

 

She knows why Naraku is angry. In fact, she orchestrated it.

 

She had seen Inuyasha that morning. It had been easy. She called him and asked to meet and he hadn't even hesitated or questioned her motives. She'd been working for the enemy so long, she'd forgotten that earnest idealism and faith still existed.

 

She's happy she's leaving the world in his hands.

 

 _One jotted note was all it took for Naraku to have her followed._ Jinja Cafe @ 9:30 _. A mistake that wasn't a mistake. One of Naraku's lackies is in position across the street with a camera. Kikyou wears white._

 

Naraku doesn't bother knocking. She hears his key card in the door. She slips of her shoes and untucks her blouse, still playing the part.

 

He doesn't burst in. He's careful, and that's not good. In recent weeks, since Sango had left him, he'd been overconfident. Their quickie divorce had played mostly well for him in the press and in the polls, though Kikyou knows that public sentiment on this could change in a moment.

 

For now, he's the heart broken husband who had trusted a slut, liar, and cheater. But there are already whispers, wanting to know _why_ Sango left him. _How_ can the country trust a man who can't even keep the interest of his wife?

 

And once they know the real reason...

 

Kikyou turns to Naraku and smiles. His face is stone. He reaches into his briefcase and pulls out photos and pushes them at her.

 

"Care to explain, Kikyou?"

 

_"Inuyasha," Kikyou breathes as he sits across from her at the table on the sidewalk outside of the cafe. He's still beautiful. His golden eyes are still pure even as they try to pierce her heart._

_"Kikyou," he responds, gruff. He looks as though he's trying not to trust her. She knows better._

_"How have you been?"_

_"Let's cut the bullshit. Why did you want to meet?"_

_Kikyou pulls a manila file from her purse and holds it for a moment over the table, posing for the picture no doubt being taken.  Inuyasha squints at her, but accepts it._

_He opens it, then looks questioningly up at her._

_"It's what I can give you. Bank account information that shows that our campaign paid Dr. Bankotsu faked the autopsy and that there are funds being transferred to the family..."_

_"I can see that. But what does this prove? Naraku will just say he's so compassionate that he's helping out the victims of the accident. And as for the coroner, I'm sure one of your stooges will take the fall and no one will care."_

_Kikyou smiles. He's getting it. "I know, but I promise, people will care after today. These are the first chips in his facade."_

_Inuyasha tucks the file away. "Thanks," he finally says.  "So, what is going on that people will care about after today?"_

_Kikyou feels something loosen inside of her. She feels like her plan will actually work. She feels free.  "I'll be streaming at this website at_ _3 o'clock_ _," she says, handing Inuyasha a slip of paper. "Get as many people as you can to watch it."_

Kikyou straightens her spine, proud.

 

"You know this was going to happen sometime, didn't you Naraku?"

 

His jaw clenches. "Excuse me?" he asks with great control.

 

"Inuyasha is the better man. I've only been amusing myself with you, trying to see if I could get you to do what I want."

 

His nostrils flare and the tips of his ears go red.

 

"It was kind of cute, you being my puppet, but I'm ready for a real man, a real leader."

 

"Your... _puppet_?" he growls.

 

Kikyou smiles condescendingly. "Of course. What original idea did _you_ ever have during this whole campaign? Every single thing that got you ahead was _my_ idea. If not for me, you'd still be scrounging around for city council votes and holding $10 a plate fundraisers in the basements of churches. I wanted to see if I could make you a viable candidate, but now I'm bored."

 

Kikyou is like a surgeon, taking a scalpel to every insecurity he'd let scar over and opening the wounds anew.  She sees something unfolding within Naraku, hatching, breaking through.

 

She tosses her hair over one shoulder and turns to sit at her laptop, pressing the enter button. The time has come.

 

" _You_?" Naraku roars, growing to his full height behind her. She turns back to him, mouth open to protest.

 

"It was all _my_ idea!" He grabs her shoulder with one hand, her face in the other. She cries out at the pain.

 

" _I_ played the media and got them to look away from my unsuccessful business deals and all the bribes and payoffs! _I_ convinced those idiot voters to vote against their best interests!"

 

"No," Kikyou gasps. His hand at her shoulder moves to her throat and begins to squeeze.

 

"Yes! And the accident was all _my_ idea. And Sango! No one but _me_ knew how well that would play in the polls!"

 

"You killed her family," Kikyou squeaks out as his other hand finds its way to her throat. She claws at his hands with her fingernails.

 

"You fucking bet I did," he growls.

 

"Inuyasha will stop you." Her voice is barely a whisper, but she knows that the laptop is picking up every single sound, every image.

 

_"Are you going to be okay?" Inuyasha asks as they rise from the table._

_Kikyou smiles. She should lie to him, but she's tired of lying. "I'll be as okay as I ever am," she says._

_"I'm worried about you."_

_She feels the tears begin to well. "You were the best man I ever knew, and I'm so sorry for being me," she answers._

_This stops Inuyasha short. Then he says, "So many things were my fault..."_

_Kikyou leans in and kisses him, lets her lips linger, lets herself forget that at that moment, a camera shutter is memorializing this very moment._

_She pulls back with an apology on her lips. "Defeat Naraku," she whispers before finally turning and walking away._

_She has a lot to plan before_ _3 o'clock_ _._

"How dare you say his name!" Naraku roars, squeezing tighter as Kikyou's world goes black and dull.

 

It has to be her, so that she can atone. She wishes it could have been easier, that she could have just killed him; but there were dozens, hundreds, nearly as bad as he ready and willing to take his place. She has to salt the earth so that nothing more could grow up so foul. And she is ready.

 

For once, being the first to leave will be what gets most of the unfinished work done.

 

-x-

 

Police Crime Blotter for Edo Neighborhood

 

AGGRAVATED ASSAULT. AGGRAVATED / FELONIOUS ASSAULT / FELONIOUS MURDER

 

Type: Murder

Date: October 21 at 4:03PM.

Address: 414 Edo Way, Shinto Hotel, Room 2200

Case number: 839101873421

 

Details: After dozens of emergency calls alerting police of a murder streaming via computer internet, police were able to ascertain the hotel and room number of the source of the signal.

 

Upon gaining entry, police discovered the body of an Asian woman in her early-to-mid thirties who showed signs of assault and strangulation...

 

-x-

 

**Campaign Manager Livestreams Her own Murder**

**-Political frontrunner, Naraku, strangles his campaign manager as thousands watch worldwide**

            The video blurred in and out at times, and the sound quality left a lot to be desired, but there was no mistake that political frontrunner, Naraku, confessed to multiple crimes even as he strangled the life out of his campaign manager, Kikyou, on Tuesday afternoon.

 

            The video began with the excited, shouted confessions by the politician as the horrified campaign manager did what she could to defend herself. And in less than ten minutes, it's all over; she was dead and the man who would lead the government will now likely be tried and convicted of murder.

 

            The city received over one hundred emergency calls from those watching the livestream.  Police arrested Naraku the next day as he was...

 

\---

 

**Leading Political Party Scrambles to Find a Candidate**

**-After the bombshell murder, the once-leading party struggles to find replacement for Naraku.**

            The mood in the campaign office is both subdued and desperate. With the election just weeks away, no one has yet stepped forward to claim Naraku's place on the ballot. Insiders say that most fear that any association with Naraku would be political suicide.

 

            In fact, most believe that the entire party that at one time lauded the alleged murderer and seemed poised to control the government will collapse entirely...

 

\---

 

**INUYASHA WINS ELECTION IN LARGEST LANDSLIDE VICTORY IN HISTORY!**

**-With voter turnout reaching unparalleled proportions, Inuyasha was propelled to victory in yesterday's election.**

            Today, the country woke up to the information that the young political upstart will be the government's next leader.

 

            "The people have spoken," announced Miroku, Inuyasha's lead advisor. "Now is the time for the country to really evaluate those they elect to positions of power. We were way too close to choosing evil.  Steps must be taken to prevent anything like that from ever happening again."

 

            At Miroku's side, Sango stood trembling with emotion. She was the daughter of the man who once stood against political opponent (and current resident of Sengoku Jidai County Jail), Naraku. It was her family that Naraku admitted to killing during the infamous livestream. She added, "We must not let ourselves to be complacent. Justice and truth deserve the work it takes to achieve them."

 

            Inuyasha, holding tightly to his fiancée Kagome's hand, was sad and stoic when the numbers were announced. His victory speech was short. "I wish we could have won without so much loss. This could only happen because of Kikyou's brave actions. We will never forget what she sacrificed to save our country." His words became choked and he left the podium shaking his head.

 

No word yet on whether or not Naraku will release a concession speech...

 

\---

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> For wonderful Amanda. I am your Inuyasha Fandom Secret Santa. You and your work are so inspiring. I definitely would never have written this without you. I hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to scribefigaro for beta-ing this for me and making me be clear when I wanted to obfuscate.


End file.
